Candy Double-Trouble
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Candy Chiu unknowingly found out about her exact replica in that same place as she is. What kind of weird events would follow? There is character death near the end of this, so don't read if you're uncomfortable about that. Rated T for the humor and language.
1. The First Notice

The Devil Robot was working behind the register of a grocery store, counting all the money he collected. Then suddenly, the door burst open with a lot of yelling coming out of a little girl's mouth. This made him jump a little. "There you are, you MONSTER!" said the little girl. The Devil Robot looked down to see and he already knew who it was. Oh, great, not this brat again, the Devil Robot thought to himself.

"How could you open this store that sells cigarettes and booze so close to a school?!" she said. The Devil Robot puts the money back in the register, combed his head a little and he elbow-rested on the counter?

"It brings the kids in, Candy... Why else would I?" he said, not giving a care about what she's saying. She is stunned. "Y... You're sick! How could you sell this poison to children?!" she scowled. "Quite easily, actually... Why?" he smirked, starting to think that this conversation is making him laugh. However, the girl is furiously serious. "I'll be telling the police about this! You'll rue the day, you MONSTER!" she yelled at him. The Devil Robot is beginning to feel annoyed.

"You're pissing me off more than usual, Fork-Girl. Is this some scheme of yours to get a free soda, or something? Even liquor?" he retaliated. "How DARE you! I've never touched a drop of ANY of those drinks, let alone come into either a bar or a fountain drink machine!" she screamed at him, almost had her feelings hurt.

"Ha! Oh, you're wrong there!" the Devil Robot growled, giving her a glare. Then, the grocery store door open again and it was the REAL Candy, walking over to the aisle where the snacks and sodas are, but the Devil Robot and the other girl who looks exactly like Candy didn't notice her because of their argument. Candy grabbed a six-pack of cream sodas and headed over to the register, where the Devil Robot and the other girl were still eying each other. Candy got impatient and tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Devil Robot, can you scan these for me?" Candy asked. Hearing a customer returned the Devil Robot's focus on work, so he turned to face his new customer. "Oh, sure. No problem. Just let me finish up with-(!)" he got cut off after he noticed who he was talking to. He stared at Candy for a second and he looked back at the girl he was arguing with. They look 100% the same. "NOOOOO!" he screamed in misery.

Candy just gave him a confused look about why is he screaming like that until she too noticed the girl next to her. Candy was really suprised, so the very first thing she asked was, "Hi! I'm Candy. Who are you?" "I'm Kandie, too. But it's spelled out K-a-n-d-i-e. You got nice hair!" Kandie happily replied.

**Author's Note****: _Hey, everyone! I know it's been a while since I made a new story, but I did the first chapter in this one! There may be two Candys, but they have different personalities. What's going to happen next? Chapter 2 is on it's way! Please, stay tuned._**


	2. Mimicking Twins

Candy and Kandie were chatting up a storm while the Devil Robot feels like he's in Heaven right now, dealing one of his WORST problems he has ever had in a long time. "Okay... What else do we have in common, I wonder..." Candy asked herself, testing out what other interests that she has just like Kandie's.

"TWO Candys?! This can't be happening..." the Devil Robot cried to himself, looking away from them with his hands on his head. The two girls pay no mind towards him.

"Oh! When's your birthday?" Kandie asked. "September 10th!" Candy said. [I don't really know her birthday, so I made it up. Please, take it easy on me...] Both of them were giggling like it was the cutest thing in the world. Meanwhile, the Devil Robot was STILL trying to ignore them, talking to himself deliriously. "It's not! That's it, ha ha... It's all in my head... Ha ha ha..." he said to himself, hoping that he's not in a nightmare. "OH, MY GWAD! MINE TOO!" Kandie said excitingly. "I'll just look over here and they'll both go away..." the Devil Robot chuckled to himself, pretending that the girls aren't there, but it wasn't working with all their blabbering.

"Okay, okay! How about your favorite Spinal Tap song?" Kandie asked again. "Damn it!" the Devil Robot finally turn towards them with rage, at the breaking point were they're getting on his nerves. "Let's say it at the same time! 1... 2... 3..." Candy started. Then, finally, they said their answers at the same time shrieking, "STONEHENGE! OH, MY GWAD! THAT'S MY FAVORITE TOO! HA HA HA HA HA!" "Alright, that's it! One of you is bad enough, but damned if I'll listen to TWO of you talk! Either you fill those traps with drinks and sweets, or I'll skewer one of you!" he yelled at the girls, getting one of his favorite knives as a threatening weapon.

"Easy, Devil Robot..." Candy said, a little shaken up by his anger. "He WILL do it. We should leave... C'mon! I'll introduce you to Bender!" Candy said cheerfully, grabbing Kandie's hand while they jogged out of the store. But right before they went out the door, Kandie yelled out to the Devil Robot, "God! Not only do you sell poison to kids, but you also threaten them with violence?!" "Yeah, you'd better run!" he growled, giving them a mean glare while he slowly put the knives away.

**Author's Note****: _ I didn't really think I would write the 2nd chapter that quickly in one day. Heck, maybe I'll even write the 3rd one today, too. If you like my story so far, please, leave a comment._**


	3. Is There A Problem?

Bender was sitting on the couch in his new house, smoking a few of his cigars while watching the news. His home is just down the street from Candy's house. So, when suddenly, the door flew open, the first thing he did was to hide the cigar in his mouth by eating it. "Damn it, Candy! Just because you live close to me doesn't mean you have the right to invade my personal space!" Bender hiccupped a little, but candy was still excited. "Hey, Bender! Over here! I want you to meet my soul sister, Kandie Chew!" Candy presented Kandie to Bender. Bender simply extended his eyes a little outwards to get a closer look at Kandie and started to flip out.

"What th-(KA-BOOM!)" Bender was just about to swear until the cigar in his body ignited something else inside, blowing up his head. Candy just closed her eyes, but Kandie was freaking out to have an explosion that just came out of nowhere. "Oh, my God! Is... Is he alright?" Kandie nervously asked. Candy went up to Bender to check on him.

"Bender? BENDER!" Candy called out into Bender's headless area. "Yes?" he asked with curiosity. "Remember that talk we had about meeting new people?... And how much I hate it when you make your head explode like that?" Candy continued asking. "I remember... Kinda... I don't have a head right now. Get me my spare." Bender demanded. Candy just gave him a shrug look and left to Bender's bookshelves to find what they want. This is all completely new to Kandie, so she stayed put, standing in the middle of the living room.

A little later, Bender explained that he drank some rum before they got here, so that's probably the reason why there's an explosion. Candy finally found the spare head piece part for Bender and she went back to him to put it on. "So Kandie, tell us a bit about yourself." Bender asked her, moving his shoulders around to give Candy easier access to place his new head on. "Does this go here, or..." Candy said to herself, trying to figure it out.

"Me? Well... I was raised in a monastery until I was 10, then I ran away to find God." Kandie said. "Ah-huh... Did you find him?" Bender asked, now getting more into Kandie's story. "Now where does THIS go?" Candy asked herself again, almost clicked the head into place.

"Once. In the park. He was wearing a trench coat, he told me he had salvation in his pocket and all I had to do was reach in and grab it." Kandie said, scratching her head a little at the memory. At this point, Candy finally fixed Bender's head.

"Sounds like 'God' was a little tipsy on the holy spirit." Bender chuckled, playing that whole scenario in his mind, thinking that something like that to hear, which the girls didn't get was pretty funny to him. "And that reminds me, I have to shut that creep Devil Robot's store down! I can't believe him, selling bad stuff to kids! KINDERGARDENERS! The nerve of that horned jerk!" Kandie growled, clenching her fists super tight with rage. Bender then just noticed something now.

"Well, there's a difference right there." he said, laying his back against the couch again, relaxing with his hands behind his head. "What? What do you mean?" Kandie asked him. "Candy practically LIVES at that store! She's even gotten mail there." Bender smirked. "One time, okay? ONE TIME." Candy argued, trying to hide the truth a bit. "Y... You mean, you DRINK?! At that pit of sin?!" Kandie asked Candy.

Candy shook her head wildly. "No, no! Not alcohol, just sodas! They've got the best price on pop in the city. And what else am I suppose to do with my time? Live life? No thanks!" Candy said. Now that she thinks about it, too MUCH soda could be bad for your teeth if you don't brush. Then, the sound of a knock on the front door occurred just now, with Dipper walking in, holding something.

"Careful, ladies! That could've been a murderer!" Bender overreacted while Dipper just rolls his eyes. "Hey, Candy, I got that radio chip for Bender you wanted. Now, per agreement, you're not allowed to touch me..." Dipper said, placing the chip in Candy's hand.

"DIPPER!" Candy squealed all hyper-like. At the edge of his sight, Dipper already noticed something weird right away. "What the hell? TWO Candys?! Is this another nightmare?" Dipper asked seriously. Just before Dipper had second thoughts to hit the road, Candy stopped him. "Oh! This is Kandie Chew! We're practically sisters! I mean, we dress the same, have the same last name a little, get our hair done at the same-" Candy told him, but then stopped because she noticed Dipper was acting a little funny all of a sudden. "Kandie..." Dipper dreamingly said as he was gazing at her. "Yeah, her name is Kandie... Why do you ask...?" Candy said again, but then put all the puzzle pieces together to figure it out. "Oh, no..."

**Author's Note****: _ YES! Managed to squeeze another chapter in this story today, but I think it's a good stopping point right now. This 'fanfic' is not over yet! What's going to happen now?! Please stay tuned and leave a comment for my story if you can. I'd really appreciate it._**


	4. Score?

The next day, Candy was drawing pictures in her living room while having the television on at medium volume. After she finished her 5th sketch, Mabel sprinted into her house, with the biggest smile she has ever had on her face. "Hey, hey, hey! Congrats!" Mabel squealed, jumping up and down with joy. "Huh?" Candy asked, completely baffled about what her friend is talking about. "You and Dipper! Last night! In the sack! Yeah!" Mabel continued excitingly. "What?" Candy said, still left in confusion, scratching her head. Mabel still kept a wild smiley face.

"Don't be modest! I SAW you two last night, walking down the street, Dipper's tongue in your ear and you're groping him like there's no tomorrow!" Mabel told her. "What are you talking about?" Candy asked again as she turned the TV off and flipped her paper drawings over so Mabel couldn't see them.

"I got some Root Beer to 'celebrate' the occasion!" Mabel said, digging through her grocery bag to grab it. She knew how much Candy likes soda, but she usually gets Cream Soda, so she wanted to change things up a bit. Candy then, ignored whatever Mabel said before and actually paid attention when she said soda. "Alright! ROOT BEER! Let's drink it now!" Candy cheered, instantly getting up to grab some cups and ice. When Candy came back to the table, Mabel started to open the soda, poured it in their cups and continued her question foray towards Candy.

"So! What was it like? Was it DYNAMITE?!" Mabel pestered her friend. Candy just simply savored her drink as Mabel asked. "What was what like?" Candy said. Mabel, getting more impatient, asked again, "Last night! You and Dipper! Did he screw your brains out or what?" "Are you crazy? What ARE you talking about?" Candy said, still lost with what Mabel is saying. Mabel is now a little more irritated, but still happy-excited.

"Last night, I saw you AND him walking down the street, and you two had it GOING ON! YEAH!" Mabel said eagerly. Candy was STILL confused, trying to grasp the understanding about her and Dipper. "No... Last night, I was..." she said, but then she knew. That 'other' girl Mabel thought was her was not really her. "THAT BITCH!" Candy screamed with boiling rage, running out of her house and headed towards the grocery store. "And what are YOU talking about?" Mabel asked herself with confusion.

**Author's Note****: _ I know that THIS chapter wasn't really that long, but it's good so far. Final chapter coming really soon!_**


	5. Make A Stand, I Dare You

Back at the grocery store, Kandie was yelling at the Devil Robot about how his business was controlled, which he ignores more than half of everything she has said and tried his absolute hardest not to cold-clock Kandie across her face to shut her up. "I have her a list of names of parents and church-goers that demand you to move your store away from the playgrounds and schools! So, shouldn't you be moving?" Kandie asked with temptation. The Devil Robot was elbow-resting again with one of his claws tapping the counter, waiting for to finish with her speech. He gave himself a few more seconds to come up with more appropriate words to find as a reply. He finally found some words to say and he respond.

"Better church groups than you have tried. Get out." the Devil Robot normally said, pointing at the exit. Kandie just couldn't believe how heartless this guy is. "Wh- Y- You can't just IGNORE the list! These people are very upset!" Kandie argued back at him, but with a bit more concern about HOW she is saying it. The Devil Robot has just about had it with this little girl.

"What the hell do I care? Those uptight fuckers can go-" he started to say, but then got cut off again by the loud banging noise of a swinging door, which was pissing him the hell off. Kandie was just as surprised as she quickly turns towards the door to see an angry Candy, who was stomping closer to her. "YOU BITCH!" Candy yelled at the top of her lungs, force-clutching Kandie's neck with her hands. "I AM GOING TO CHOKE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Candy's rage continued as she started to strangle Kandie's throat. "Oh, no! Not again!" the Devil Robot said to himself as he dived under the counter to find something.

"M- Me?" Kandie barely choked out a few words. Kandie knew right there that she must have done SOMETHING wrong to really get Candy's attention. Candy sweat a little for adding so much effort to give Kandie a beat-down. "NO ONE SLEEPS WITH DIPPER AND LIVES, BITCH!" Candy angrily yelled, squeezing Kandie's neck even harder, which she then started gasping and wheezing for air. "Today's special is dying a slow-choking death! TRY IT! IT'S ON THE HOUSE, WHORE!" Candy continued, finally letting her go by shoving her against the counter.

Kandie held her throat and raised her other hand for air, trying to surrender, but Candy was showing no mercy. Very quickly, Candy dug around in her pink backpack and pulled out some forks and tape. "When I'm done with you, they'll need to wipe you off the floor with a squeegee!" Candy said as she was already taping a fork to one of her fingers.

Kandie just caught her breathe and she spoke. "Hold on! Violence doesn't solve ANYTHING. If we sit down and talk about what's bothering you, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solu-(SLICE!)-G' YAAAH!" Kandie stopped, for that a very large and super-sharp blade burst out of her chest, killing her instantly. The blade sheathed out of her body and she fell to the floor. Blood was everywhere and there were some on Candy's clothes too.

Candy looked up at the counter to see the Devil Robot holding the blade in his claw. She got shaken up, never seeing death happen right before her eyes. However, the feeling is quite the contrary for the Devil Robot. "Violence doesn't solve anything? Violence just solved your mouth problem!" he yelled at the corpse, putting his weapon away. Candy got up, dusted herself off and nervously slow-walked her way to the counter, thinking that maybe the Devil Robot is unpredictable.

"Wow. Great plan, Devil Robot! But, how did you know which one was me and which one was Kandie?" she asked him. Seeing that he's more relaxed, she knows that they're cool now. "I didn't..." he said simply, like he still doesn't care, even for the most despicable thing he did like killing a child. Candy just went wide-eyed. "Y- You mean... I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED?!" she screamed in both anger and worry. "Oh, believe me, I took that into consideration." the Devil Robot said with a smile.

**Author's Note****: _ Well, with that, ends us for another story. I really hope you like it. Please leave a comment if that's possible; it'll really give me some better motivation to create another great story. Thank you so much for reading!_**


End file.
